houseofanubisgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patrome Story
Patricias opinion Its after prom found Joy (Even though shes not back yet). I have no boyfriend and me and the sibunas (Including Jerome) just defeated rufus. Amber has just crowned Nina and Fabian prom king and queen and they have just kissed on the dance floor i guess the mystery is solved everythings ok! Jerome is really moody scince they kissed (Maybe he likes Nina?!) Hes been just so moody all week but ecpecially tonight but when i talk to him he changes his mood maybe i've been mean to him alot its time to have a new Trixie. Jeromes opinion After prom Nina and Fabian kissed it just infuriates me how Fabian has the currage to talk to his girl but i don't im way cooler than Fabian she looks so pretty in her black prom dress i've always liked her but for the past cuple of days i've been feeling diffrent about her but they say love is strange i hope it is After prom: Fabion:Nina i have something to ask you Nina:Yes... Fabion:Will you be my girlfriend? Nina:YES! (Hug) (Jerome Alfie Mick Mara Patricia and Amber come) Jerome:What just happened? Nina:We are officially dating! Amber:FABINA! Jerome:*Sarcaticly*im so exited Patricia:Whats wrong with you? Jerome:Me? Nothing just its very hot in here isn't it Nina:I'm freezing! Fabion:Here take my coat *Puts coat around Nina* Nina:Thanks Fabion Amber:I'm freezing two *Gesturing to Alfie* IM FREEZING TWO Alfie:Im sorry what Ambs? Amber:Im freezing! Alfie:What do you want me to do about it? Amber:PUT YOUR COAT AROUND ME! Your never going to get me at this rate! Alfie:*Puts coat around* Now that i have put my coat around you... Amber:No we are not Amfie yet! It does not even sound right! Jerome:Lets go back to the house then Mick:Ok let go Mara Mara:Ok coming Back at the house: Nina:so boyfriend Fabion:So girlfriend Jerome:Stop doing that! Patricia;Why are you shouting!? Jerome:No reason Patricia:good stop it! jerome:*Sighs* Victor:Its 10 O'clock! Alfie:see you tomorrow Ambers *Goes to hug her* Amber:*Putting her hand up* Don't hug me! Victor;you have 5 minuites Precisley and then i want to hear a pin drop *Drops pin* Fabion Jerome Mick and Alfie:*Run down the stairs* Sorry Victor *Close doors* Middle of the night: *jerome gets up and walks over to the kitchen* Jerome:*Sigh* Patricia:*Comes down stairs* Jerome *Jerome jumps* What are you doing up? Jerome:Why are you up Patricia? *Folds arms* Patricia:*Walks past* Just came for a drink of Water you Jerome:No reason Patricia:there must me a reason why your up slimeball Jerome:No there is not Patricia:Why Jerome:No Patricia:Why Jerome:No Patricia:Why *Jerome kisses Patricia* Jerome:Because of you Patricia:Yeah but why did you just kiss me? Jerome:You don't get it! Patricia:I guess i don't Jerome: I like you! Patricia:*Trying to keep cool* Why Jerome:Because your pretty,smart,nice Patricia:No im not Jerome:Yes you are you are the most amazing girl i've ever seen! Patricia:I don't now about that jerome:Patricia Williamson, will you go out with me? Patricia:Ok *Trying to keep cool* Jerome: *Trys to kiss her again* Alfie:*Come in and sees them* Hey jerome what are you doing? Jerome:*Stops* Nothing Alfie:Oh ill be out of your way than *Door closes* Jerome:So are we officially Patrome now? Patricia:Yes Jerome:Goodnight Trixie Patricia:Night Jerome *Walking up the stairs* *Door closes* Jerome:*Trys not to smile* Gets some water In the morning: Nina:Hey Jerome Jerome:*Happly* Good Morning i helped Trudy make breakfast Amber:Why are you so happy? Alfie:He did the unspeakable last night Amber:Alfie what is it Alfie:He got judge Trixie to like him! Nina:Really you got Patricia to like you? Jerome:Yes and by one unspeakable thing! Amber:You boys are all the same what did you do to get her to like you?! Alfie:He kissed her! Amber:OMG! Nina:Yeah Jerome:Trixie! i told them! Patricia:Great! Jerome:I made breakfast Patricia:Cool what is it? Jerome:Your favourite Patricia:How did you now it was my favourite? Jerome:Because i now you! Amber:awwww *Jerome & Patricia look at her* I killed the moment! Jerome:Alittlebit Patricia:Thanks anyway! Jerome:Your welcome Trixie During Miss Valentines class: Jerome: (walks over to Patricia) hey Trixie Patricia:Hey Jerome:Is it ok if i sit next to you Patricia:not at all boyfriend Jerome:Thanks girlfriend Patricia:i have no idea what Miss Valentines saying! Jerome:Sorry what i was distracted by your beautiful face Patricia:I love you Jerome Jerome:I love you two Trixie Alfie:*over hears Patrome* i love you Amber Amber: *Turns round* aww i love me two! *turns back round* Alfie:*Sigh*